Don't Go
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: The yamis are leaving. What do their hikaris feel about it?
1. Ryou

Author's Notes: This is written by Anei Aikouka and no, I do not own Yugioh. If I did the show would be too depressing for words. Or too fluffy.

"Don't go," pleaded a soft voice from the bed as Bakura threw the last of his things into a suitcase.

"You should be glad I'm leaving. Now there won't be anyone to interfere with your precious freedom." Bakura sneered and swept out of the room.

"I'd rather have you than freedom." Ryou's whisper passed unheard by anyone but himself. The only answer he received was the sound of the front door slamming. He was left alone in an empty house without even his yami's company.

Flashback

"You never let me do anything for myself!" Ryou yelled at Bakura in a rare display of defiance. "Everything I do _you_ have to approve first and I can't do anything that _you_ deem unnecessary!! You always have to be in control! Stop it!! Why can't you just leave me alone!!!?" His voice had been rising steadily and he was practically shrieking as he reached the end of his tirade.

"Are you quite finished?" Bakura's eyes were hooded dangerously and he did not sound happy. Ryou shuddered at the sound of it and nodded slowly, rage gone, vanished inside a mass of fear. "For your answer you did ask for it remember? I gave you a choice between handing over control to me and suffering the effects of my temper. _You_ chose to give me control. And now you complain that I have taken it? Grow _up_ child."

"I am _not_ a child and I can't grow up if you won't let me!" All of his anger came pouring back into him at his yami's words. "I hate you!! Why won't you just get out of my life!?"

Bakura just sneered at him before disappearing back into his soul room. The fire vanished from Ryou's mind and he collapsed on the floor. His yami was right; giving over control was infinitely preferable to living like Malik, as a target for his yami's wrath and nothing more. He just got so fed up with it sometimes.

Ryou sighed, standing up and moving downstairs to make dinner for two.

End Flashback

He hadn't meant what he'd said. He never really wanted to lose his yami no matter what he'd done. And now he couldn't feel the constant reassuring presence in the back of his mind. It had always made him feel safe and at home no matter where he was. His yami would be there too so he was never completely alone. Until now. Deserted by those he never thought to lose he turned his face to the wall and wept uncontrollably.


	2. Malik

AN. I own it!! Of course I'm also clinically insane but hey, who cares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Where are you going?" Malik cried as his yami stood in the doorway glaring at him. Marik was leaving.

            "Where I'm going is none of your business." Marik replied harshly. "Just accept that I'm going away for a while; at least a month, maybe more. I _won't be seeing you." And he left shutting the door with a resounding crash._

            "Don't go," Malik called after him, knowing even as he said it that it was a futile effort. Even if his yami heard it when had Marik ever done what Malik wanted him to?

*****Flashback*****

            "Please, no!! Don't, onegai, I'll be good, I will, just don't, Ah!!" Malik's pleading was interrupted by a scream of pain as Marik flung him into the wall again. He knew it had been a mistake to beg for mercy but it hurt!

            "What have I told you about talking during my lessons?" Marik asked him threateningly.

            "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," sobbed Malik, curling up to minimize the pain. "I didn't mean to disobey you," Marik kicked him, smirking at his pained cry. "I'm sorry," Malik screamed but the lesson continued.

***** End Flashback*****

            'Actually' thought Malik wryly 'He nearly always did whatever I didn't want him to do.' It hadn't mattered; they had still completed each other. Now, though, Marik had left, his presence was gone, and it was all Malik's fault.

*****Flashback*****

            "I hate you!" Malik screamed at the blank walls of his bedroom. If he spoke against Marik he'd be punished but he had to relieve his anger somehow. "Why won't you go away? Go get yourself killed or something! That way at least you'll never bother me again."

            "You mean that hikari?" Marik's voice asked from the doorway.

            Malik looked up, terrified but nodded slowly. If he didn't he'd just get it worse later. "Yes yami-sama," the words were nearly inaudible.

            "Then I suppose you're lucky. I'm leaving."

*****End Flashback*****

            And he had. Now Marik was gone and Malik was left with a big empty hole in his life where his yami's presence had been. His sister had left him in disgust and had forbidden Rishido to come near him again. So now he was completely alone. He curled into a ball on the cold floor and cried.


	3. Yugi

AN. Thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter is for you and wouldn't have been posted if you hadn't said that you liked my fics.

Disclaimer: Anei no own Yugioh. Anei no own nothing. Anei stupid author who can't write worth crap.

"But Yami _why_?" Yugi's anguished cry echoed through the Game Shop.

"You wanted me to leave, I'm leaving." Yami's voice, as if designed to contrast with Yugi's almost hysterical tone, was calm and level.

"Yami I didn't really want you to leave! I'd never want you to leave me! Don't go!! Please, don't go." But he was too late. His yami was already gone.

"He can't be gone," Yugi whispered numbly, "He can't be." The puzzle was a dead weight around his neck dragging him down. "He'd never leave me." Memories of himself and his yami paraded through his mind.

In Pegasus's castle at Duelist Kingdom his yami had done everything in his power to help Yugi but had allowed Yugi to make his own choice. Earlier in the fight with Kaiba Yami had been willing to kill to get Yugi's grandfather back despite having no connection to the old man himself. He had done it all for Yugi's sake. Eating ice cream together, talking with Tea about how one was really the other as well and if she wanted one she would get both. That had made her give up on them all right.

But all good things come to an end some sooner than most. So many people had tried to kill them, so many dangers had passed. Flashes of Yugi's enemies passed through his mind. And then Malik had used Joey and Yami had changed.

Yami no longer seemed to trust Yugi to make his own decisions. Yami's protectiveness was stifling and his possessiveness equally frightening. It was unnerving being the focus of that complete attention. Yami would watch him sometimes for hours on end, gaze never wavering from his aibou. And Yugi was not happy about this.

It had been cute at first; gallant almost. Yugi had always wished for a fairy-tale prince to come spirit him away beyond all danger. He'd dreamed of someone who would wait on him hand and foot. Didn't everybody? But then Yami had started and things had changed. The dream was better in his imagination than when it was transferred to reality.

Yami had done everything for Yugi and Yugi had finally gotten fed up. He had talked to Yami about it several times before and each time Yami would promise to do differently. Nothing ever changed though. Yami never really changed. So Yugi had yelled at him to leave if he couldn't change his behavior and he had. He had taken Yugi on his word and left.

Now Yugi wished that he hadn't. That none of this had happened. He had his grandfather but that was all. Everyone else liked Yami better. Yami was cooler, stronger, faster, tougher, and better than Yugi and everyone knew it. It had been Yami who Tea had asked out. Yami was the one his friends all looked to for advice. No one wanted Yugi anymore.

Yugi ran to his room, throwing himself on the bed and pulling all his plushies to him in a tight embrace as silent tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't keep even that small semblance of normality up for long though. Yugi wailed his grief into the plush Magicians robe.

This story is continued in the stories 'Coming back to you' and 'Finding you again'. Sorry for the inconvenience but I had not originally intended to continue this at all. Your reviews convinced me to continue. Thank you for reviewing and please read the sequels.

Owari! Anei Aikouka


End file.
